


introduce me a good person

by jieqiongonju



Series: sweet as strawberry, sweet and cute [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band), twicevelvet - Fandom
Genre: F/F, also, im celebrating the fact that nayeon and yeri had an instagram live together today, my precious bbs, nayeon makes a special appearance, please watch yeri bang premiering on june 8th, yermchaeng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jieqiongonju/pseuds/jieqiongonju
Summary: “Oh god.” Nayeon feels the second-hand embarrassment. “You’re telling me she climbed through your window?”“Yeah, that’s the only possible explanation.” Yeri contemplates. “The front door was locked the whole night.”“But our floor is on the 9th floor! How did she climb in?”“Maybe she’s Spiderman?”“Ha ha.”(In which, Yeri is Nayeon’s neighbour and Chaeyoung comes over all the time just to get a glimpse of her.)
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Chaeyoung
Series: sweet as strawberry, sweet and cute [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762477
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	introduce me a good person

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally unbeta-ed. I apologise in advance for any grammatical errors.

Nayeon’s stuck in a bind.

As the eldest in her group of friends, Nayeon often feels that she’s partially responsible for the actions of her little ones — a trait of the _oldest unnie_ , as her eight closest friends dub her as. Granted with that responsibility that she had thrusted upon herself, Nayeon also has an overwhelming love for her friends. If prompted, Nayeon would tell you that _of course_ she would sacrifice everything in order to comfort her friends. _Of course_ she would want to cradle each and every one of them in her arms and smoother them with kisses. 

So, _of course_ she loves them without a hint of doubt. 

Yet, this little _incident_ has forced her into a state of mixed feelings; a whirlwind of confusion, frustration and the most prevalent of them all - embarrassment. She wasn’t exactly sure _how_ it had come to this and she certainly wasn’t going to take full responsibility for the actions of her friends (only _partially_ , she clarifies). She still had her own reputation to look after. 

And so, here Nayeon was, standing in front of her neighbour’s apartment front door after ringing the doorbell with a slight sense of apprehensiveness in her step. 

The door opens as soon as she rang the bell, as if the owner was expecting her. 

_They probably were_ , Nayeon thinks. 

“Nayeon unnie.” 

The said girl gulps, a sheepish smile on her face. “Hey YemYemi.” 

Kim Yerim, or fondly known as YemYemi (she was the _only_ one allowed to call the younger girl that), is Nayeon’s next door neighbour in her apartment complex and one of her closest friends despite their four year age gap. Yeri is surprisingly mature and insightful for her age yet playful and mischievous when she needs (or rather, _wants_ ) to be. It was definitely something Nayeon could relate to. 

It’s probably why they get along so well. 

(Nayeon first met Yeri when she was rushing to her job at the bakery around the corner of their apartment because surprise, she had overslept a good two full hours into her shift after hitting too many snoozes on her phone. Jeongyeon, her best friend and owner of the café, wasn’t particularly too happy covering her shift during rush hour and was about to scold Nayeon on her tardiness when Yeri happily cut in their conversation behind them, saying that Nayeon was only giving her directions to the café and both girls were just too immersed in talking that time flew too quickly. 

Jeongyeon looked like she didn’t buy it but she had to shrug it off since Yeri was a new customer. She had merely glared at Nayeon who only poked her tongue out in response. Once the coast was clear (read: Jeongyeon left her to her musings), Nayeon turned to Yeri with a grateful thank you on her lips. 

“It’s not a problem.” Yeri smirks. “I could tell how much your boss over there wanted to kill you as soon as I walked in.” 

“She’s not my boss!” 

“Uhuh,” Yeri rolls her eyes. “Keep telling yourself that, hun.” 

“I’m Nayeon.” 

“Yeri.” 

“Nice to meet you, Yeri.” Nayeon grins, a hand stretched out in greeting. “You’re my lifesaver for today.” 

“Let’s hope you don’t need to be saved anymore time soon.” Yeri winks, accepting the hand. 

“I bet you’ll be the one needing me to save you next.”) 

Since that faithful day, a budding friendship bloomed between the two girls. Nayeon had quickly found out that Yeri frequented Jeongyeon’s café every Wednesday just for the 2-for-1 cakes promotion. She had also found out that Yeri lives just right next to her apartment when Nayeon asked her where she lived to which she had gotten a funny look in response. Yeri chided the older girl for not knowing they’ve been living next to each other for the past three months. Nayeon wasn’t exactly the most observant person out there. 

Yeri only calls her when it was urgent — the younger girl prefers barging into Nayeon’s apartment to get away from her looming boredom and Nayeon never minds, she loves the girl’s company. So Nayeon was surprised when she saw Yeri’s caller ID on her screen and quickly picked up the phone. Their conversation barely lasted a minute before Nayeon was barrelling out of her apartment. 

Which brings Nayeon in Yeri’s kitchen, accepting graciously the hot chocolate Yeri prepared after entering her apartment. Nayeon’s unsure on how to bring up the elephant (it was more of a _tiger cub,_ Nayeon snorts) in the room so she settles for a subtle beating-around-the-bush method. 

“So, how’s life treating you so far?” 

“Cut the crap, unnie,” Yeri rolls her eyes goodheartedly. “We know you didn’t come here to chat.” 

Nayeon laughs, appreciating the blunt remark. “You’re right. You caught me there.” 

“She’s in my room, if that’s what you’re wondering.” 

Sighing, Nayeon rubs her face in contemplation. “How did it happen again?” 

“Beats me,” Yeri shrugs, an unreadable look on her features. “I woke up around five in the morning when I heard some _click_ sounds at my window. I thought it was the wind so I shrugged it off and went back to sleep. The next time I woke up was because of how cold it was in my room yet I was surprisingly warm. I turned around and saw your friend, Chaeyoung, oozing with booze by the way, cuddled up to me with the window wide open.” 

“Oh god.” Nayeon feels the second-hand embarrassment. “You’re telling me she climbed through your _window_?” 

“Yeah, that’s the only possible explanation.” Yeri contemplates. “The front door was locked the whole night.” 

“But our floor is on the 9th floor! How did she climb in?” 

“Maybe she’s Spiderman?” 

“Ha ha.” 

“She should be up soon though,” Yeri says, getting up to wash her mug at the sink. “She had the bed all to herself after I moved to the couch.” 

“Oh Yerimie, you’re too kind for your soul.” Nayeon gets up to sit at the living room couch, waiting for Yeri to join her. “Why didn’t you call me straight away? You would have saved yourself some trouble.” 

Yeri rolls her eyes. “I know how much you value your beauty sleep, I wasn’t going to deal with a grumpy Nayeon at such a late hour.” 

Nayeon supposes that’s fair. 

“A grumpy Nayeon screams more trouble for me than a cute drunk girl sleeping in my bed after breaking into my house.” 

Nayeon whacks her with a pillow. 

“Ow!” Yeri laughs boisterously, amused at Nayeon’s reaction. “Seriously though, it was no trouble. I’m sure it was just a mistake. She probably just got our apartments mixed up.” 

“Ugh.” Nayeon sinks into the couch, feeling guilty all of a sudden. “I’m sorry, Yerim. I’ll give her some tough love.” 

“It’s not your fault, unnie.” 

Nayeon knows it isn’t. She just can’t help but feel responsible for the current predicament Yeri had to go through last night. Maybe her tiger cub did mix up the Nayeon’s and Yeri’s apartments. She was about to mutter another apology when a loud groan filtered through the air. 

“God, this headache is killing me.” 

A shirtless Son Chaeyoung steps into the living room in all of her glory, making Nayeon quirk her eyebrow in response. She isn’t impressed in the slightest and crosses her arms in defiance. Next to her, Yeri blushes away at the sight of Chaeyoung clad only in her bra and jeans. 

Nayeon briefly wonders what’s up with her reaction. 

“Um… hi?” Chaeyoung starts confusedly as she walks towards the couch, her eyes squinting at Yeri. 

Yeri splutters a response. “Hi.” 

“I didn’t know you had guests over, Nayeon unnie?” Chaeyoung questions, seemingly unbothered by her current lack of attire. 

Nayeon facepalms. “This isn’t my apartment, Chaeyoung.” 

A moment passes until Chaeyoung finally registers the fact that she was in Yeri’s apartment. Her eyes widens almost comically as she dashes straight back to the main bedroom. 

Nayeon could only sigh, an apology ready on the tip of her lips when she catches sight of Yeri profusely blushing. She’s almost as red as a strawberry. “Why are you blushing?” 

“It’s _just_ … hot in here.” 

“The AC is literally on full blast.” 

Yeri shrugs, refusing to look the other girl in her eyes. “My body temperature messes up from time to time.” 

Nayeon doesn’t buy it. “Right…” 

Before she could question it even further, Chaeyoung walks in again with a shirt on this time ( _thank god_ , Nayeon thinks) and sits down on the loveseat adjacent to the couch. “Ah… can someone explain to me why am I here?” 

“I was hoping _you_ could enlighten us.” 

“I-I don’t remember as much,” Chaeyoung rubs the nape of her neck. “All I remember is I was at the bar across your apartment with Dahyun and Tzuyu. I remember being super wasted though, and I was lazy to head to back to my apart— _oh_.” 

“Oh?” 

“I-I wanted to crash at my favourite unnie’s place,” Chaeyoung sends a sheepish smile, causing Nayeon to roll her eyes. “I accidentally mixed up your apartment with your neighbour’s instead…” 

“You can call me Yeri,” the said girl chips in. “Can I ask how did you get in the first place?” 

Chaeyoung blushes a bright red. “Right… well… I climbed through your window via the balcony… It was unlocked so I just… pushed in and went straight to your bed.” 

“At least I guessed right.” 

“Now that I think about it… I did briefly wonder why Nayeon unnie felt smaller than usual when I cuddled up to her… well… _not_ her… it was _you_ … y-you get what I mean.” 

Nayeon can’t stand this awkwardness anymore. Both Chaeyoung and Yeri were two blushing messes that can’t keep eye contact for longer than five seconds. 

“Right,” Nayeon gets up, gesturing Chaeyoung to do the same. “Apologise to Yeri and I’ll send you back home for you to rest up.” 

The tiny girl nods, a sincere look on her face. “I’m really sorry for all the trouble. I was drunk out of my mind, and I appreciate you letting me stay here despite not knowing each other. Thank you for the painkillers you left on the bedside table as well.” 

“It’s really okay,” Yeri gives a bright smile, the one that makes Chaeyoung freeze on the spot. “It’s my pleasure. Nayeon unnie would kill me if I had kicked you out.” 

Nayeon notices the lack of functionality of said girl and rolls her eyes. “Let’s go, tiger cub.” 

She nudges the tiny girl towards the front door, satisfied when Chaeyoung seemed to get the hint as she trudges to the door. Nayeon turns to Yeri. “Thanks again for all your help, Yerim. It means a lot. I can’t live with myself if something were to happen to her. Don’t tell her I said that.” 

“Anything for you unnie.” Yeri smiles. “I know how much you love your friends.” 

“You’re the best.” Nayeon replies, grabbing Chaeyoung by the arm to head out of the door. “I’ll see you on Friday night for our weekly hangout?” 

“Yep, see you then.” 

With that, Nayeon bids her goodbye and closes the door behind her. Chaeyoung trails behind her as they walk to her own apartment, mouth agape. 

“Now, what’s wrong with you?” Nayeon stares. “Did you hit your head or something?” 

“Yeri…” Chaeyoung whispers, a distant gaze on her face. “S-she…” 

“She…?” 

“P-pretty.” 

Nayeon rolls her eyes, unlocking her apartment. “God, you’re literally gay panicking right in front of my door.” 

“I think I’m in love.” 

“Keep it in your pants, pervert.” 

Chaeyoung pouts, entering Nayeon’s apartment and beelines straight to the older girl’s bed. “Don’t talk down to me.” 

“Well, I could hardly talk up to you.” Nayeon lies down next to her. “You’re too short.” 

“You’re an asshole.” 

“An asshole you love.” 

“Sadly.” 

Nayeon laughs, enjoying the banter. “Now, let’s take a nap before we get you home, little one.” 

“Mhm, okay,” Chaeyoung agrees, closing her eyes. A silence passes by them before the younger girl breaks it, muttering a sentence induced with sleepiness. “I wasn’t kidding when I said that I think I’m in love.” 

Nayeon blinks, turning to face the other girl who had already fallen asleep. She shrugs off the comment as something a sleep-deprived Chaeyoung would say. She’s always been susceptible to falling for girls at first sight, this certainly wasn’t new to Nayeon. Yeri’s a gorgeous girl, she doesn’t blame Chaeyoung for appreciating her beauty. 

With that, Nayeon falls asleep to the thought of Chaeyoung and Yeri together. 


End file.
